User talk:SPFan909
User page I restored your user page. Sorry for any distress I caused. Aurum Ursus 00:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * Yes, sorry about that. I saw you'd been inactive for a month or so and thought you weren't coming back, so I thought I might as well delete it. I was wrong, I admit it, feel free to say what you want about me, but I've apologised and reverted everything to the way it, so let's leave at that, shall me? Aurum Ursus 01:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Main Page I think maybe Goldenbear or I should add a template to the main page with links to all of the major character categories. That would solve everyone's problems, don't you agree? ZEM talk to me! 06:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I've made the changes, let me know if you like them. I hope you do! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Coaches G oahead. :) Aurum Ursus 04:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Re: editing I know it's true but Goldenbear, the highest ranking admin, had already removed both of those factoids before. So I just removed them again. If you want them to be added to the pages you should ask him.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re:... What Scrap Oliver had a link to my page? ZEM talk to me! 06:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Goofs Yeah, if you think it's worth noting. Aurum Ursus 07:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Hiro Yes, I'll make the edit! ZEM talk to me! 02:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: HiT entertainment I consented to let OrigamiAirEnforcer put back your edits with the necessary modifications. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Big Four Railways The only reason the GWR has an article is because Duck, Oliver, and Toad came from there. As far as I know no engines have come from the LMS, LNER, or SR. So I don't think they're needed. In fact, I don't think the one for the GWR is really needed. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC)